My Boyfriends Back (And You're Gonna Get In Trouble)
by stereks
Summary: Stiles is trapped in Derek's home by Kate. Kate is looking for information from him and she will do whatever it takes to get it. However, things don't necessarily go according to plan! [AU with slash!]


**A/N: It's probably not the best fic ever nor 100% canon but hey, I tried! Also, if you hate slash - don't read. Contains Sterek and some Stiles/Kate. This was also posted on my Archive of Our Own account. I've cross-posted it here from that site.  
**

* * *

"Is all of this _really_ necessary?" A weakened Stiles asked as he looked down at Kate; she had chained him to some sort of contraption she had built to restrain him or anyone else from movement. "Can't we just have a simple, nice discussion over pizza instead? I'll even let you pick the toppings!" Stiles continued, making an attempt to move his arms which were chained right above his head as he hanged there a few feet above the young woman.

Kate glared hatefully back at Stiles as she grabbed the stun gun for the second time. She picked it up, pressing the trigger once she took aim at the boy, and fired at him - sending volt after volt of electricity through out his body. Though he wanted to, Stiles couldn't scream out despite the intense pain pumping through his veins. "To answer your question, Stiles, no - we couldn't do this over pizza because then you wouldn't tell me anything," Kate stated simply, narrowing her eyes as she took her hand off of the trigger. "So, you're either going to tell me where Derek and Scott are or I'm going to have to kill you tonight. Simple as that," Kate added.

"_Blow me_." Stiles retorted, expecting to be electrocuted again but a few moments later - Kate surprised him. Taking a step closer to the chocolate eyed young man, she looked up and locked eyes with him, as a smirk creeped it's way across her lips.

"Whatever helps you give me the info I need," she spoke seductively, reaching out to undo his jeans. It took her only a moment to undo them and once she had, she began to leave a gentle trail of kisses down the boy's torso. His body went completely rigid, hoping that Scott or maybe Derek would show up soon. After all, he had sent a few texts to both of them before Kate caught him using his cellphone and decided to chain him up.

Moments later, Derek and Scott arrived at Derek's home. He could barely make out what was going on but seeing Stiles tied up like that and Kate down on her knees was enough to fill him with pure rage. "When you go in there, get him down and I'll take care of Kate." Derek stated, his voice nearly a whisper as he spoke.

Following Derek in through the back door, Scott watched as Kate was tackled to the ground. Scott then turned to his best friend, whom let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the others, and took a look at how Stiles was chained up. He looked around and found some keys laying near by on the table and decided to try to use them on the lock hanging above Stiles' head.

"You're a life saver, man." Stiles muttered, watching as his friend unlocked him while Derek was in the background maming Kate. Once he was loose, he got down from the platform and moved with Scott out to Derek's car.

"How dare you touch him like that," Derek exclaimed angrily, raising his hand up before slashing his claws across her throat, a huge splatter of blood painting the walls red behind where Kate was standing. He allowed her to fall to the ground, watching as she went unconscious and stopped breathing. He took a moment to turn back to his old form, still breathing heavily in anger, and then left to go back out to his car.

As he made his way across the lawn, Stiles and Scott could see him approaching and Stiles smirked. Derek looked pleased with himself and as Stiles laid somewhat comfortably in the front seat of his car; Stiles was happy that Derek showed up right when he did. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" Scott suggested, though Stiles seemed to have his focus elsewhere.

"Sounds good." Stiles muttered, watching Derek open the driver's side car door with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he sat down, giving the other a once over to see how badly he was damaged. "You're still going to the hospital. No protests." The older male added.

At that point, Scott had a feeling something was going on. After hearing Derek shout at Kate over Stiles, seeing the way his best friend looked at the other male, and how they had been for the last few weeks in general - made things all too clear. "Wait, hold on. Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Scott asked, sounding more than confused but also slightly concerned.

"That depends. _Do you really want to know_?" Derek asked, looking at the younger male in the rear view mirror.

"Probably not but if it's something we need to keep from his dad -" Scott began and Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Trust me, I already tried to come out and he's still in denial about it." Stiles stated simply, Scott widened his eyes then leaned back in his seat.

"Say no more, " the raven haired boy shook his head with a sigh. "Drive, Derek!" He exclaimed, earning a harsh glare from the older male in the driver's seat.

"Don't tell me what to do, Scott."


End file.
